The Christmas Caper
by JuicyJams
Summary: Full summary inside! The jist is the team has a Christmas mission and they have to make sure that the kids of the world get their gifts. Skyeward, FitzSimmons and possible Philinda! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello my loyal fanfictioners! This is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfic, which has totally become like my favorite show ever. I've been thinking of this Christmas story for a while. Right now, I'll give you a little promo to the madness that is bound to ensue. Mainly, because this won't fit in the description box and I will not change this description.**

**Enjoy!**

_It's Christmas Eve and all through the 'Bus'_

_Everyone was stirring from the Christmas rush_

_All except our lone hacker who for the holidays_

_Would be tucked away in her van for she had nowhere else to stay_

_But lo and behold they must go to the North Pole_

_Where I remind you it is very cold_

_An 0-8-4 they are called to investigate_

_A Christmas call they are not happy to make_

_There they find a sleigh, bag of gifts and nine reindeer so cute_

_And an unconscious jolly man with a white beard and red suit_

_Could this be the Great Santa Claus?_

_Well as nighttime approaches, they have no time to pause_

_They must deliver gifts all around the world_

_And rekindle the Christmas spirit in one special girl_

**Okay here's the full summary! Please tell me what you think and stay tuned for "The Christmas Caper"**

**C U SOON,**

**JuicyJams**

**P.S. There will be Skyeward and FitzSimmons and possibly some Philinda! ;-) **


	2. Chapter 1

**So for those of you who decided to stay and watch the story unfold, here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**But before we start; Reponses to Reviews!**

**LisaMichelle25: I'm glad you like the prologue. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**CaskettOlicityJeca: I'm glad you're excited. I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: I'm more of a Skyeward shipper, so I don't know if the amount of Philinda will satisfy your needs, but I'll try.**

**Thank you to the 3 people who have favorited this story and to the 10 who have followed it.**

**ENJOY!**

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

**9:36 a.m., Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean**

"Adhesive Agent!" Biochemist Agent Jemma Simmons demanded as she held out her hand to her partner, Engineer Agent Leo Fitz.

"Adhesive Agent!" Fitz quickly handed her the item.

"Tweezers!" Simmons asked for.

Fitz looked at her with a confused look. "Why tweezers?"

"Fitz, this is a delicate matter that must be attended to with the upmost care."

"Okay, tweezers."

Simmons took them and continued working. After a minute or so, she put down the tweezers.

"Is it done?" Fitz asked with curiosity.

"Almost, I just need one more thing… Bow!"

"Bow!" Fitz handed Jemma a red, white and blue bow with silver stars on it.

Simmons took the bow and placed it on a box that had been wrapped in Captain America's Shield wrapping paper. "And Agent Coulson's gift is complete. Now, take it to the hiding spot so we can start working on May's."

"Alrighty." Fitz took the gift from Jemma and left the room.

Now, the scientific part of the team was wrapping gifts for one very special reason.

Tomorrow was Christmas Day.

The team would finally have a week to themselves to spend with their family and friends outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

All of them were looking forward to midnight when they were officially off-duty.

But until then, they were still on call until they're dropped off.

While FitzSimmons wrapped gifts downstairs, Specialists Agent Melinda May and Agent Phillip Coulson were in the kitchen upstairs, making some Christmas cookies.

This May seem uncharacteristic of the usually stoic Agent May. An unknown fact to many was that, she actually quite enjoyed baking.

"Coulson, you know that you're doing it wrong, right?" May questioned Phil as he tried to whisk the frosting for the cookies. But, it just ended up looking like a lumpy mess.

"Hey, baking isn't part of my skill set." Coulson retorted.

"Oh, I can tell." May smirked as she continued to decorate her half of the cookies.

"It always amazes me how this time of year always bring out the old sarcastic you."

"Well, Christmas is the only time of year; I can truly feel that I forget the past. I can focus on the present. Also, it's my brother and I's annual jujitsu match and I'm defending my title." May smirked as she thought of the last time she and her brother fought it out.

"That's true; you two can get pretty rough."

"Who can get pretty rough?" Black Ops Specialist Agent Grant Ward asked as he entered the room. He sat down at the counter and reached for one of May's finished cookies, only to have his hand slapped away by the said agent. "Ow!"

"One, those are for later. Two, we're talking about me and my brother."

"Spending Christmas with your family?"

"Aren't you, Agent Ward?" Coulson questioned as he started to put some of his poorly made frosting in a bag.

"Yah, I'm going to visit my little brother. He's says he wants to introduce me to this new girlfriend he's getting serious about. He wants me to 'read her' per say."

"Read her?"

"Yah, see if she's a good fit or not. He says that I'm really good at finding out the truth about people."

"So lemme guess, you use your S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to find out more about his girlfriends."

"Well if you want to put it simply, AC."

Coulson looked up surprised. "AC? I see you've picking up your rookie's habits."

Ward realized what he just said. "It seems I have, are S.O.s and their rookies supposed to do that?"

"Well, in most cases, an S.O. will just think of his rookie as just that. But, you and Skye are definitely way more than that."

"Yah…wait, what are you implying, sir?"

"Nothing, but speaking about her, where is Skye?"

Ward wonders about it. "I don't know; I actually haven't seen her all day."

Not surprisingly, the resident hacker, Skye, was in her bunk.

She had been spending the whole day looking at videos on YouTube of little kids opening their presents on Christmas. Something she had never done as a child. Growing up as an orphan was hard, especially around Christmas.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bunk door.

"If this is FitzSimmons, I already told you ten times I'm not going to be the test subject for your new shock ray." Skye yelled as she closed down her laptop.

The door opened to reveal none other than her S.O. "Should've known you were in here."

"Yah well, is there something you wanted?"

"Not really, just wanted to see where you were. Coulson and May are making some cookies, you wanna help?"

"No thanks, I'm good right here."

Ward looked at his rookie in confusion. Normally, Skye loved anything that deals with sugar. Most of the time, in his efforts to get Skye to follow a healthier diet, he'd have to hide the international sweets that the team had collected all over the Bus, even though that didn't help because Skye always seemed to find them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine." Skye insisted, but even she could hear the lie in her voice.

"Are you…"

Ward was interrupted by an alarm. Both turned to the screen in the command center to see an alert from HQ on the screen.

"Duty calls." Skye quickly stood up and brushed pass Ward to get to the room.

Ward followed, insisting in his mind that they would continue this later.

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

In the command center, the team gathered around the table to be informed by Coulson of what HQ wanted.

"It seems we've got an 0-8-4 that we've got to investigate."

"What?!" FitzSimmons yelped with obvious disappointment in their voices. "But, we thought…"

"Remember, we're still on call until midnight." Coulson replied morbidly as he brought images up on the screen.

"And what time should we be done around." May inquired.

"Unknown. We're to report to the North Pole. Apparently, one of our teams up there had a flyby with the 0-8-4 and shot it down but because an impending storm and their lack of new technology up there, they were unable to follow. We need to go and finish what they started. May, set our course to the North Pole Base, and the rest of you go downstairs and get loaded up with winter time gear."

The pilot left the room to go the cockpit, while the younger half of the team went downstairs into the lab.

"Well, this bites." Fitz complained as he pulled out a briefcase from under the examination table.

"Yah, it looks like I'll have to tell my parents that I'll be home later than expected." Simmons took out another case from the closet.

"And I'll have to tell my brother that we need to postpone the interrogation." Ward sighed as he and Skye stood by the table, watching the scientists open the cases.

"So, what are we working with?" Skye questioned them.

"We've got the Heat-Signature Ski Goggles." Fitz brings out the goggles.

"And we have Heated Winter Jackets, because it is going to be cold." Simmons takes out the jackets.

"Wow, those are…big." Skye picks one of the said jackets up.

"I agree," Ward comments. "I don't think we need this much protection from the cold."

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

**11:20 a.m., North Pole Base**

Coulson opens the cargo hold, when they reach the North Pole. As it opens, snow starts blowing into the Bus.

"You were saying, Ward?" Simmons screamed over the howling winds.

"Yah, we need the jackets." Ward replied as they all walked down the ramp.

"Okay," Coulson started. "Here's the plan. FitzSimmons, you go northeast and look for the 0-8-4. May and I will go North. Ward and Skye, go northwest. Got it?"

"Got it, AC." Skye started walking away from the Bus.

"Skye! That's southeast!" Ward yelled after her.

Skye quickly turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "I knew that I was just testing you."

"Sure, you were." Ward followed after her.

The rest of the team went off in their designated directions. After 23 minutes, they decided to check in with each other.

"Anybody got anything?" May asked.

"We can't see anything, literally." Simmons informed over the comms.

"Yah, the blizzard is making finding anything up here a wild goose chase." Fitz added.

"We're coming up dry too. Ward?" Coulson hoped that the last team had something.

"Sorry sir, but…" Ward was interrupted by Skye saying.

"Wait, I'm getting a heat signature over there." Skye quickly ran in the direction and Ward followed.

"We're all heading your way. What do you see?" Coulson as he and May turned west.

"Um, something pretty unbelievable." Skye commented.

"I'll second that." Ward added.

Right in front of their faces was a reindeer. They know that wasn't strange because reindeer are indigenous to this area. What made this particular one stand out was the fact that it had a glowing bright red nose.

"Rudolph?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

Soon enough, the whole team was over there.

"This is amazing." Simmons cheered as she examined the reindeer's nose. "The reindeer's nose is by far, the most amazing mutation I have ever seen."

"Well, I think his friends think the same thing." May commented as she, Coulson, Ward and Fitz came over with more reindeer. Each of them were bringing two over.

"Is anybody else thinking…?" Fitz started only to be interrupted by Ward.

"No, come on you have to have some theory about how no one person can travel around the whole world in one night, get in and out of chimneys and deliver one present to every boy and girl in the entire world."

"Well, of course, we do. But, these seem to be Santa's reindeer, I'm wondering where the sleigh is?"

"It's over here!"

The team walked over to see Skye standing by a red sleigh that has a large red sac, sitting in the back of it. "And there's someone in here."

Indeed inside the sleigh was an old man with a white beard and wearing a red suit.

Jemma quickly checked over him. "He's unconscious and his temperature is dropping. We need to get him back to the Bus immediately."

They started gathering up the 0-8-4 and heading back.

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

**And that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And we're back! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. Normally, when I write stories, very few people look at them. Less, even bother to review, favorite or follow. But, not you all who are still here. Thank you so much, this is a great Christmas gift.**

**Before we start this next chapter, we got some reviews to respond to.**

**LisaMichelle25: I'm glad I got you all giddy with holiday cheer. :-D**

**Operative CG16: Yup, Rudolph and his buds are out!**

**FANGIRL1: I'm glad that you like the bit of Philinda I put in there.**

**MAOSFangirl: I'm about to give you more right now.**

**Thank you to the 8 people who have favorited this story and to the 17 who have followed it.**

**I hope you enjoy this installment of "The Christmas Caper"**

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

Back on the Bus, FitzSimmons and Coulson were in the lab, waiting for the old man to wake up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Coulson asked worriedly.

"He should be fine, sir." Simmons reassured. "Honestly, the cold temperatures should have knocked him out sooner. It seems that this suit is much hardier than it seems."

"Well, when he wakes up, we'll ask him where he does his shopping."

"Get me out of here!"

The three turned to May and Ward reaching into the red sack that was on the back of the sleigh.

"What happened?" Coulson questioned as he walked over.

"Skye fell into the bag." Ward explained.

"She fell in." Coulson raised his eyebrow. "That bag isn't that big."

"That's what you think!" Skye screamed as she resurfaced. "There's gotta be at least 1 million gifts in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I've never been so bombarded in my life." Skye insisted as Ward helped her out of the bag.

"Okay, so we've got a sack of endless gifts, a huge red sleigh, 9 nine reindeers, one of which has a red glowing nose and an old man who's wearing a red suit and has a white beard." Fitz examined as he and Simmons came out of the lab. "It looks to me as if they shot down Santa Claus."

"There is no way, we can't sufficiently prove that." May interrupted.

"But, we need to figure out quickly what this is if we want to have any chance of getting this mission done before midnight." Simmons reminded.

"Yah, I would like to still be able to go on with my Christmas plans." Fitz continued.

"Why are you so excited about Christmas?" Skye questioned.

The rest of the team looked at the hacker in shock. "What?"

"I mean, Christmas isn't all that great."

"Are you kidding?" FitzSimmons exclaimed. "It's one of the best times of the year!"

"During Christmas, you can go caroling and make cookies for no reason." Simmons started.

"You can spend time with your family and be closer." Fitz continued.

"You get to give and receive gifts from all who love you." They finished in unison.

"That's exactly my point!" Skye yelled frustratedly. "Christmas is just a commercialized celebration of shopping. All people do in preparation for is shop and shop and shop, trying to buy other peoples' love." She started walking up to the second level. "Nobody ever thinks about the fact some people have never had that experience and may never get it!" Skye disappeared into the floor, but the team heard a faint slamming of her bunk door.

The rest of the team stood in silence as they remembered the fact that Skye didn't have the privilege of growing up in a constant environment as the rest of them.

She had probably been put in so many foster homes that she'd lost count.

They could never even imagine how Christmas was for her.

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

It didn't take long for Ward to volunteer to go up and talk to her. When he reached her bunk door, he could hear her crying.

He tentatively knocked. "Skye…"

"Go away!"

"Look, I just wanna talk."

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now."

"Okay," Ward thought in his mind. "The gentle way isn't working. Looks like I'm to have to go with force."

"Skye, as your S.O., I have the authority to come barging into your bunk, so you can either open the door willingly or I'm coming in anyway."

Not surprisingly, the door opened to reveal Skye with tears streaming down her face, curled up in the fetal position, hugging her pillow.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" Skye opened her mouth but he quickly inserted. "And I want an honest answer this time."

Skye sniffled. "Honestly…no. I'm sorry, I yelled at you guys. It's just that…you all are going home to see your families and be in your old homes and…I got jealous."

"Because you've never had that."

Skye nodded. "While I was growing up, we didn't have many toys at the orphanage. Instead of individual presents, we got two presents, one meant for the girls to play with and one for the boys. Even when I was in a home around Christmas, they would always send me back to St. Agnes right before because they didn't want to through the trouble of buying me something because they weren't sure they were going to keep me."

"That's pretty rough." Ward commented. Even though his older brother used to take his gifts, and usually break them, at Christmas, at least he had gotten his own gifts.

"Yah, I just wish that for once at Christmas, I could now what it was like to spend it with an actual family."

He debated it for a while, but soon enough, Ward reached out and grabbed Skye's hand with his. "I'm sure you will, one day."

They both smiled at each other but their moment was shattered by Simmons's voice coming over the intercom.

"Our guest is starting to wake up!"

**THE CHRISTMAS CAPER**

**Okay, so I had intended for this story to be done on Christmas day, but I want the next part of the story to be its own and not be smooshed in with this. So, you guys are gonna have to wait til tomorrow to see what happens next.**

**Until then,**

**Let me be the first to wish you all a very Merry Christmas!**

**Love, Ivey AKA JuicyJams**


End file.
